OPHELIA
by AutumnalDweller
Summary: Amanda has a daughter. What the squad doesn't know is that she has two. Ophelia Juniper Rollins is Amanda's sixteen year old daughter, that at the tender age of seven went to live with her father. Amanda hadn't seen her in person in five years. Then, suddenly, she appears in the station carrying a very sinister secret.
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been her first choice. In fact, it hadn't been on her list of top threes, but her dad insisted. Ophelia Rollins hadn't seen her mother in five years, and she had plans on keeping it that way. At least, until she could see her without her father being around. Amanda Rollins and Joshua Paul hadn't spoken in years, because every time they did it alwasys ended in a fight. But Ophelia was in trouble, and she needed help. So to the precinct they had to go. New York was a big place with constant rustle and bustle. It made Ophelia's autism tick. The world around her spun and she couldn't focus on one thing, so she stuffed her earpods in and played A Great Big World on her iPhone. She stared down at her feet as she walked across the pavement, her father by her side protectively. He hadn't been more than a few feet away from her since she told him about what happened to her. He guided her into a building, which she didn't pay attention to. Then into an elevator, and they took the elevator up to the sixteenth floor. She pulled her rubber band out of her pocket, and began plucking it continuously.

"Phe."

She looked up at her father, who was smiling at her. "You ready?"

She blinked a few times before shrugging. "I don't know."

He sighed. "Well let's go then, yeah?"

She didn't respond, instead she walked on, plucking the rubber band between her pointer finger and thumb. Her dad followed closely. They stopped in front of the doors of the sixteenth precinct. Ophelia was dying inside but you wouldn't know based on her appearance. She was too flat-affect. She began plucking the band harder. Joshua covered his daughters hands, having her stop. He then made her make eye contact with him. "It's going to be okay. Don't be nervous, alright? You'll be fine. It's your mom."

"I know." She muttered. "I don't like it when you're together."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Phe..."

She looked away from his eyes. "Can we go in now?"

"Yeah..."

She walked in ahead of him and looked around, they came face to face with a desk where a police officer stood, she tentatively walked closer to it. "Sir, does an Amanda Rollins work here?"

He looked down at Ophelia, who was much shorter than him. He studied her face, and took note of her weary, wandering blue eyes. Her blond hair was blown from the wind, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. The dimple in her chin was prominent. "Are you her kid?"

"I'm her daughter, yes." She stated simply.

"Okay...hold on, wait here." He stood up, and walked off.

It took a few moments of waiting before he came back, with Amanda by his side. The older woman looked at her daughter in shock, her mouth opened wider. "Phe?"

"Hi, mom." Ophelia said. "I was waiting. I don't like waiting, but he told me to wait, so I waited."

Amanda felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to wait, Phe."

Ophelia pursed her lips. "Can I hug you?"

Amanda didn't respond. She wrapped her daughter in her arms tightly, and Ophelia hugged her back. "Baby why are you here?"

Ophelia didn't respond, so Amanda looked to Joshua for help.

"I don't think you want to hear about this here." He stated with a hint of irritation to his tone. "Around a bunch of people."

Amanda blinked. "Is it...is it...something that...they can help with?"

He nodded.

"Then of course I can hear about it here." Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"It's your daughter, Amanda, she deserves a sliver of privacy, don't you think?" He scoffed.

"I know how to deal with my daughter, thank you very much."

"Yet you haven't seen her in how long?"

"Stop fighting." Ophelia shouted, coving her ears. "Dad promised you wouldn't fight, and dad shouldn't break his promises."

Amanda gulped, knowing she'd overwhelmed her daughter. "I'm sorry, baby, we'll stop. Would you like to talk about it here, or somewhere else?"

Ophelia's eyes drifted elsewhere, anywhere but her mothers gaze. "Well I can tell you here if you want."

"Baby, it's not about me. It's about you. Whatever you want." She said softly, caressing her daughters cheek.

"Kyle raped me." She said bluntly.

Amanda felt like a sword had just ripped through her chest. Her fellow detectives became silent, and more confused than before. But Amanda's tears were too much and they spilled over her cheeks. A hand lifted to her mouth. "W-What?"

"Behind the bleachers." She continued. "I didn't want to tell dad, but I had to. I didn't like it very much."

"I'm glad you did, baby." Amanda once again wrapped her daughter close to her. "I'm glad you did."

Joshua's own eyes were filling with tears, he sighed, his arms crossed tightly. "The kids going to get away with it, Amanda. I can't allow that."

"We can't allow that." Amanda sniffled, kissing Ophelia's head. "We wont."

Olivia Benson, Amanda's superior, came out of her office. She looked at the busy lobby, and eyed the girl in Amanda's arms. "Rollins, who's this?"

"My daughter." She explained softly.

Olivia's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh...? Is she...okay?"

Everyone knew what that meant.

Amanda shook her head, still in tears.

"Okay. Well, what's your name sweetie?" Olivia asked.

Ophelia looked at Olivia, scanning her up and down. "Are you a detective?"

"I'm a Lietuenant." She responded.

"Do you work with my mom?"

"I'm her boss."

Ophelia blinked, and a few moments passed before she responded, "My name is Ophelia."

"It's nice to meet you Ophelia. My name is Olivia. Do you want to go get a soda and talk? Maybe give your mom a second to sort some things out?"

Ophelia looked between the two women. "I don't like soda. It's carbonated, and every can has approxmiately one hundered and fifty calories, which is pretty unhealthy. But I can talk."

Olivia nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, how about a water?"

"Bottled or tap? Tap water has a lot of bacteria." Ophelia began walking ahead and Olivia followed quickly to catch up.

Amanda sniffled, wiping her cheeks. "What happened, Josh?"

"She came home a few days ago with blood dripping down her legs. I hadn't actually noticed until I did a load of laundry and saw the stains. I asked her...she told me...just about as bluntly as she told you." He swallowed. "I didn't know what to do, or who to go to. The kids dad is an impressive lawyer, and...Phe has autism. If you tell someone that they'll give you that fucking pity look, and say that she must have misinterpreted it as consensual sex." He began to get angry.

"Yeah." Amanda ran a hand through her hair. "Is she okay?"

"No." He shook his head. "Her sensory is much worse lately, and eye contact isn't often. She'll hardly talk to me anymore, and I'm worried about her, especially because she won't communicate her feelings to me. Can't communicate them..."

"Is your mystery daughter okay Amanda?" Fin asked.

"No, did you not just hear what he said?" She spat.

"No, not about that. That." He motioned his head toward the glas window which showed Ophelia writing out a complex math equation, trying to get Olivia to understand that each gram of sugar in the sodas was lethal. Also a ploy to distract Olivia from the root of why they were speaking.

"She's...incredibly intelligent." She muttered. "She just doesn't think in the same ways we do."

"She's special." Joshua stated.

"Our special baby." Amanda began to cry again. "How did this happen? How did we let this happen to her?"

Joshua sighed, running a hand through his hair. He rubbed her back. "It wasn't anyones fault. But the dick that did this to her. You need to take him down, Amanda."

"Oh trust me." Her voice was seething. "I will."

* * *

 **Eh? Thoughts? I figured giving Ophelia high-functioning autism would give her some uniqueness I haven't seen before. Idk if I'll go on with it but I liked the idea, should I continue?**

 **-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed in the station of the squad entertaining Ophelia, and Josh and Amanda talking about her behavior, and well being. Amanda hadn't hugged her own daughter in five years. She was eleven years old, but she looked much smaller than that. She was often picked on in school, and she didn't have many friends. Ophelia said many times that Amanda was her best friend, and the woman wasn't sure if that was heart breaking, or the loveliest thing a mother could hear. Josh was explaning how Ophelia was dealing with school when the younger blond walked up to the pair. "I'm tired."

"Okay, sweet pea, do you wanna go home?" Josh asked, looking down at his clock. "It's eight."

"I want to go with mom." She responded, plucking at her rubber band.

The two were surprised. Josh, actually, was surprised. Ophelia had always been a daddys girl, and almost always prefered to sleep at her fathers than at her mothers. And considering the fact that she needed routine, it was even more of a shock. Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want to go home with mom." She repeated.

Josh swallowed. "Okay. I'll go to the hotel and get your things and drop them off with your mom, okay?"

"Sure." Ophelia sat next to her mom, and tucked her legs underneath of herself.

So her dad sat up, pressed a kiss to his daughters head, which she grimaced at, and he walked out without another word.

"So...Phe, you know that I have Jessie."

She nodded. "I know."

"Are you okay with that? Meeting her?" Amanda was hoping she was.

Ophelia blinked, and met her mothers eyes. "I love babies, mom."

"Do you?"

"Our neighbor has a baby. She has me babysit." She stated. "Babies like me more than adults."

Amanda felt her heart pang against her chest, and while she tried to gather her words to speak, Ophelia continued to speak,

"and kids my age. Childern are much kinder humans. They like me because I'm different, and everyone else hates me because of it." She stated bluntly, and plucked at her rubberband much more roughly. "Maybe that's why Kyle raped me. Because I was different?"

Amanda's bottom lip quivered. "That's not a reason, baby. He did it because he's a dick, and he has a dick, and he wanted to use it."

Ophelia smiled lightly at her mothers choice of words. "I missed you, mom."

"I missed you too, baby." She said softly.

Suddenly, Carisi came barralling in with a bag of food. "Hey, I ran out to get some food. You said you like waffles, right, Phe?"

Amanda raised her eyebrows at the pet name Ophelia hardly ever allowed anyone to call her.

"I did." She agreed.

He pulled out a tray with a belgian waffle on it, and a bag of condiments that could go atop. "Thought you might be hungry."

"I was. Thank you." She smiled, and opened the lid.

Amanda, almost slipping back into routine, grabbed for a syrup cup and a butter cup and began lathering the butter lightly on the waffle, and trickled the syrup into the individual holes.

"Manda, I got you your own." Carisi stated.

Amanda sent him a look. "This is how she likes it, I'm fixing it for her."

"I could do it, mom." Ophelia said.

Amanda blinked, and looked down at her daughters hand that was reaching for the syrup cup. "Right. Of course you can."

So she did, and continued in every hole. Once she was finished, she set up the napkin into a triangle and draped it over her thighs, she picked up the fork in her left hand, the knife in her right, and began cutting into it. "Thank you, Sonny."

"You got someone to call you, Sonny, huh?" Amanda smirked at Carisi, who seemed pleased.

"Me and Phe, we get each other, right?" He held out his fist for her to bump and she raised her brows.

"Are you going to punch me? Am I supposed to duck?"

"No, no, y'see it's a fist bump. You bump your fist with mine."

"But...what's the point of a...fist bump?" She asked.

"It's like...a hand shake, just much cooler." He stated.

She picked up a fist and held it out, and Carisi tapped his with hers. She giggled. "Cool." Then returned to her waffles.

Amanda took a deep breath. Not many people connected with Ophelia the way Carisi had been able to. She'd make a mental note to remember to thank him.

"After that, you wanna head home, bub?" Amanda asked.

"Okay." Ophelia agreed, stuffing a big bite of waffle into her mouth.

Once Ophelia was finished her waffle, Amanda drove her back to her apartment. The two walked up the stairs to the apartment, and once at the door, Ophelia said, "One hundered and thirty."

"What's that?"

"That's how many steps it takes to get here." She responded.

"Is it?" Amanda struggled with the keys, and finally jammed the right one into the hole.

"Uhuh. And it was one thousand to get to the station from the hotel."

"That's a long walk, babe." Amanda told her daughter, and shoved the apartment door open.

"Oh, yes. It was. It was crowded. I don't like crowds much." Ophelia tucked her blond hair behind her ear.

"Maya?" Amanda called out.

A young girl, around twenty, popped around the corrner with one and a half year old Jesse safely in her arms. "Hey, Ms. Rollins."

"Hey, baby." Amanda cooed at the sleepy baby, and walked towards her speedily. "How was she today?"

"Great. A little fussy. I think she just missed her mommy." Maya handed the girl off to Amanda who continued to coo at her, and kiss her face repeatedly.

"Thank you so much, Maya. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the same time?"

"You sure will. Thanks, Ms. Rollins." Maya readjusted her purse on her shoulder, sent Ophelia a curious smile, and walked out of the door.

Ophelia looked at the door, then her mother, then the door, then her mother. "Who is Maya?"

"She babysits Jesse for me while I'm at work." Amanda responded. "Do you wanna hold her, Phe?"

Ophelia nodded excitedly, and Amanda handed Jesse over to Ophelia. The teenager grinned down at her baby sister. "Hi, Jesse. I'm your sister, Ophelia Juniper Rollins, but most people would just call me Phe. You're probably better off doing the same, it's a mouthful for anyone."

Amanda smiled at the sight of her two babies under the same roof. She couldn't believe it. There was a knock at the door, and Amanda became alert. "Probably your dad." She walked to the door, and opened it wide. It was Carisi.

Amanda eyed him. "Uh."

"Oh, was I...not supposed to...be here...?"

The woman groaned. "Get in."

He stepped in warily, a red blush creeping up his neck. "You probably didn't tell her, huh?"

"Are you two having sex?" Ophelia covered her sisters ears.

Carisi's eyes bulged. Ophelia was convinced he was about to stroke out.

"Was that impolite? I'm sorry." Ophelia said softly.

"We are...dating." Amanda explained slowly.

"Okay." Ophelia shrugged. "That's nice."

"You don't...care?" She asked.

"Well, you and dad dated, and that didn't work out. So now you and Carisi can date, and maybe it will." Ophelia stated. "Where am I going to sleep tonight, mom?"

"Well, the guest bed is in the room with Jess. Are you okay with that?" Amanda was glad for a change of discussion.

"Of course." Ophelia smiled. "Me and her will have some sister bonding time. Can I go shower?"

"Sure." Amanda took Jesse from her arms. "I'll bring you your clothes when your dad gets here."

Ophelia didn't respond, or acknowledge her mom at all. She simply walked to the guest room without another word.

"That was...weird." Carisi muttered.

Amanda groaned. "I'm sorry. Agreed, it was, but she has no filter, and not on purpose. You'll have to get used to that."

"Right."

Amanda cracked a smile. "When she was a kid it could be pretty funny. We'd pass a cemetary on her way to school, and one day she asked me what it was for. When I told her, every time we passed someone that was passing it too, she'd inform them that that's where the dead people slept. I think people thought she was like that kid from the sixth sense or somethin'."

"I like her, she's my kinda kid." Carisi said.

"I'm glad you're treating her so kindly. Adults don't take to her well, teens...anyone that's not under the age of ten. People can be cruel."

"You've got good kids, Amanda." Carisi mumbled softly. "I'm sorry people are so awful in this world. I don't know what you're going through right now, but..."

"She's going through it a hell of a lot worse." Amanda sighed. "Thank you, though."

Carisi kissed the blond on the lips comfortingly. "I'll go to the bedroom and get this one changed. That way your baby daddy wont see me."

"Don't call him that." Amanda groaned.

"Sorry." He chuckled softly. "Your baby's daddy." He left chuckling, and Amanda wasn't impressed.

She could hear the shower go off, and assumed that it was Ophelia. It was only a few moments later that Josh knocked, and dropped off her belongings. "Amanda..."

"What?"

"Maybe...if we can hold back our arguing...the three of us can go out somehwere tomorrow for lunch? As a family? I think Ophelia would really like that."

Amanda pondered on it for a few moments before agreeing. "Fine. No fighting though. She's stressed enough as it is."

"Agreed."

The two were left staring at one another, before Josh said, "Well...uh, have a good night, Amanda."

"Goodnight." She shut the door, and in of that shut the cloud of tension as well. She sighed in relief and locked the door behind her. She didn't exactly want to have lunch with her ex, but there wasn't much she could do about that. It was for the sake of her daughter. It was still hard for her to believe that her oldest baby was in the next room. That she could hug her as much as she would allow, and could talk to her for as long as they wanted. There was no longer a barrier, and she couldn't help but be happy about that.

* * *

 **So I see some people are enjoying? Please give feedback as to what you'd like to see, or what you wouldn't! Anything would be great. :)**

- **Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

It was four in the morning. An ung-dly hour, that Amanda ever so hated being awake at. Three, long, sleepy hours away from when she normally woke up. But it was four in the morning, and Ophelia was in her room to wake her up. "Mom."

Amanda rubbed the tired from her eyes. "Wha?"

"Mom, I'm going to school now."

Amanda turned to look at the clock. Four oh five on a Monday morning. Jesus Christ. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I need at least an hour to drive to school. I need to go to school. It's Monday." She fiddled with her rubber band.

With a groan, the blond sat up. "Baby, school doesn't start until seven."

"I'm early every day. Every day I get there at six, and I do extra work, and sometimes I help the teacher, and he'll be expecting me, so I have to go, mom."

"Baby I'm not so sure you should."

"I have to!" She raised her voice.

Carisi sturred in his sleep, and Amanda cringed. She stood, and walked her very upset daughter out of the room. "I don't know if that's a good idea, hon. What about Kyle."

"Screw, Kyle. I need to go to school, mom, I have to. I have to." She muttered, plucking the band harder.

Maybe sleeping at her mothers wasn't the best idea. She was already stressed from the event under the bleachers, and on top of that she ruined her routine, and not going to school would surely put Ophelia through the ringer. Amanda didn't know if she wanted to do that. "What do you want to do, then? Should I call your dad?"

Ophelia nodded. "Yes. He needs to drive me to school, mom."

Amanda sighed, rubbing her tired face. "Okay. Let me get him on the phone."

The younger blond began pacing, plucking the band.

Her mother shuffled to her cellphone, and pressed on Josh's contact. He answered within moments, hardly even tired. "Yello?"

"How are you okay at this hour?" She grumbled.

"I'm up at four every morning. I go to the gym, come home an hour later, help Phe get to school early, and so on. Let me guess, she wants to go to school today?"

"She's all kinds of upset, Josh. Which is understandable, her life has been flipped upside down so far, and school is normal, routine. I wasn't able to talk her down." Amanda explained.

He groaned. "Alright. I'll take her..."

"Please make sure she's safe, Josh."

He was silent for a moment. "Of course."

Amanda hung up, and walked back over to Ophelia. "Your dad's comin' to get you, sweet pea."

"That's good." She stated, not making eye contact.

"Baby, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I need to. I want to. Kyle can't hurt me anymore." She said softly, pacing harder at this point.

Amanda furrowed her eyebrows. "Say that again?"

"Wes makes sure he can't hurt me." She sputtered. "He makes sure..."

"Who's Wes?"

"My friend."

"You have a friend?"

"I know. I was surprised too. He met me at lunch. He said I was pretty. We're friends now."

Amanda's eyes widened. "Well...is this Wes nice?"

"Yes, I told him about Kyle when it happened."

"And...he's been protecting you?"

"We're in every class together." She stated. "Sometimes I help him with his homework. He protects me."

Amanda nodded. "Okay. Baby, you know that doesn't mean that Kyle shouldn't be punished right?"

Ophelia's eyes wandered to her mothers before looking away again. "Dad said he should rot in hell."

"Agreed."

Ophelia went silent after that, off in her own world. Amanda decided to leave her be, and sit and wait for Josh to come and get her. Ophelia continued to pace. Amanda hated when anyone paced, it made her nervous, but Ophelia was much more nervous than she was, and it was a coping mechanism so she didn't say a word.

It took about ten minutes before her dad made it to the door. He knocked quietly, and Ophelia opened it. "Goodbye, mom." She walked out the door.

"Phe." Amanda called out. The younger blond turned on her heels, wondering what she was needed for. "Hug."

Ophelia walked to her mother, wrapped her in a tight hug, and took in a deep breath. Amanda kissed her forehead softly, and pulled away. "I love you, have a good day."

"Love you." She then walked out.

"Josh." Amanda mumbled.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Has she told you about this friend of hers? Wes?"

"I've met him. He's a good kid."

She took a sigh of relief. "Okay. Thanks."

"Goodbye, Amanda...are you going to be working on the case?"

"Today." Amanda gave a nod.

"Alright..." He muttered. "Bye."

"Bye." She waved him off, and he left. She locked the door behind him and sighed. The apartment felt a little more empty now that Ophelia was gone, and not the nice kind of empty. She trudged back to her bed, curled against Carisi's warm, sleeping body, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

It took around an hour and a half to get back to uptown new york, they stopped off at a diner for breakfast before heading to her highschool, and when they did, she was very grateful. "Bye, dad." She hopped out of the car.

"Phe." He called out.

She poked her head into the car. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, and trotted off to the entry.

Wes was leaning against the wall, as he usually did. He turned her head to look at her, and grinned. "Phe-Phe. I didn't know if you'd be here."

"I'm always here." She stated.

"Yeah, I guess I should have assumed you'd come." He laughed. "Hug?"

She wrapped her small arms around his toned torso, and he brought her close to him. He leaned down so his cheek was against the top of her head. He took a deep breath, and smiled at the scent of maple syrup hair. "Did you have waffles?"

"For dinner, and breakfast." She stated, although it was muffled due to her face being mashed into his chest.

"Lucky lady." He said jokingly.

A few moments passed before Ophelia said, "Your cologne smells bad."

He snorted. "Seriously? I just bought it."

"I know. It's new. It smells bad, you should stop using it." She pulled away from him.

"Got it. You ready to go to the gym?" He raised his brows at her, and she nodded in response. He grabbed for her hand, and she took it warily. The two walked to the gym together, where they'd meet their P.A. teacher to help sort balls. It was something they did together, every morning. The teacher desperately needed the help, and they didn't mind.

Once they reached the gym, they walked inside, and Mr. Jones turned. His athletic clothes fit him nicely, and his whistle hung down his neck. He wore sneakers that squeaked against the floor, which made Ophelia's sensory tick. He smiled at the two kids. "My two favorite students. You ready?"

"How bad is it today, coach?"

"Not too bad. The freshmans are usually better about putting the separate cages, and they were my last class, but theres a few odds and ends. You don't mind, right?"

The teacher began walking toward them, and Ophelia said, "You pulled a muscle."

"I did, how'd you know?" He asked.

"You have a limp in your left leg. The one in your right is normal, but this one is new."

He furrowed his brows. "I limp in my right leg?"

"You didn't know?" She asked.

"To be fair I never noticed either." Wes shrugged.

Mr. Jones eyed his leg. "Huh..."

Ophelia didn't stick around for more small-talk. She walked toward the cages of different balls and began sorting. Wes took his phone out and started blaring music, Ophelia smiled. Music always made her smile, and Wes absolutely adored her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Wes could have sworn she was right next to him when he went to go talk to his History teacher. He could have sworn she felt her body next to him, felt her presence, but when he turned around, she wasn't there. He hadn't felt her presence, and he'd lost track of the one person that needed him the most right now. His heart began to beat rapidly as he called out her name, "Phe!?"

No response. He began to panic. Wes began pushing passed people down the hall, banging into the wall, into people, causing shorter or smaller kids to fall. He didn't apologize. He didn't care. Ophelia never would have left his side today, not after what happened with Kyle. He began to ponder on the places someone could have dragged her off to. Maybe the bathroom, a classroom? His eyes surveyed the hall. The school was too big, and he didn't know where she was. He'd failed her, at least that's what he was telling himself.

Amanda was picking through files, trying to get rid of the last bit of paperwork left over from her last case so she could get on her laptop to pin something on the bastard that hurt her baby. But the paperwork was taking ages, and it was frustrating the hell out of her. She tugged on her blond hair a bit before letting out a low groan. She slammed her back into the seat, and rubbed her tired eyes. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the day this exhausted, and this worried sick about her oldest baby.

Little did she know, she would have quite the wakeup call. Because Wes came running in with a sobbing Ophelia in his arms, he himself was crying as well, and he surveyed the room. Then he spotted Amanda. He'd never seen her before, although the uncanny resemblance between her and Ophelia clicked, and he took his chances. He walked up to her. "Ms. Rollins?"

Amanda looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh my G-d. What happened?"

"I-I don't know." He cried.

Olivia came storming out of the office to figure out what the sound was. The rest of the detectives got on their feet to listen to what was going on.

"Are you Wes?" She asked softly.

"Yes," He nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Rollins, it's all my fault. I left her out of my sight for a second, and she was gone and then- and then-" he burst out into more cries.

"Hey, baby," Amanda muttered softly to her daughter, and touched her leg. Ophelia flinched, and grasped onto Wes even tighter. Amanda's heart tore. "Wes, can you take a deep breath, try to calm down, and tell us what happened."

He tried to man up, and sniffled, but the tears continued to stream. "I-I went to talk to my history teacher about the test we're having tomorrow. She was next to me...she was...and then when I turned she was gone. I knew she didn't leave on her own, she wouldn't-she wouldn't do that. It took me twenty minutes to find her." His cries were louder now. "She was i-in the guys shower room, against one of the stalls...they-they'd taken off her clothes and...and... oh G-d."

Olivia gulped. "Amanda, we need to take her to the hospital."

The blond's eyes filled with tears, a shaky hand covering her mouth.

"I got her dressed, and I ran her here." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, kid, it's not your fault." Carisi patted his shoulder. "It's the bastards that did this to her. You did good, you took her to her mom, you should be proud."

Wes wasn't listening, though. He was still visibly upset. "Phe, we need to go to the hospital. Can you do that?"

"You're not allowed to go." She said firmly. "You're not allowed to leave."

"I wont." He shook his head. "I wont leave your side again, Phe."

She sniffled, wiping her cheeks on his shirt, and gave not another word.

"I'll drive them." Olivia said softly to Amanda. "It's going to be okay. You call her dad, and meet us at Mercy, okay?"

Amanda gave no vocal response, but nodded as an indication that she'd heard the older womans then turned to Carisi, "Take her. She shouldn't be driving right now."

Carisi gave a nod, grabbed his jacket, and slid it on. He then grabbed Amanda's, helped her get it on, and helped her get out the door.


End file.
